


Stay Still

by GhostCrumpet



Series: Taseragent [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, age-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Read the tags, pls.





	

"Stay still now, babygirl," Phil murmured. His little sweetheart trembled, and made a tiny noise, but kept her butt firmly planted on the sheets even though he knew she wanted badly to arch up into his touch. He slipped his two fingers into her, side-by-side, deep, then pulled them out straight again. This was killing her. He could see it in the way her toes curled into the sheets, and she wanted him badly to curl his fingers, rock them up right where she needed them. But he didn't. Instead he let the slow drag out torture her, pulling on the soft pink of her labia, and then the slide back in, her pussy gently sucking on his fingers. Her folds got stuck on his knuckles, and she cried out.

"Daddy!"


End file.
